forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sune
Lady Firehair The Lady of Love The Princess of Passion | symbol = | aspects = Hanali Celanil | power4e = Greater deity | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = The face of a beautiful woman surrounded by a nimbus of red hair | dominion4e = Gates of the Moon | realm4e = Brightwater | serves4e = | servedby4e = Lliira, Sharess | sphere4e = Beauty | domains4e = Love, Skill, Trickery | worshipers4e = Aristocracy and inhabitants of larger cities, lovers | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Sune's touch | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = The face of a red-haired, ivory-skinned beautiful woman | homeplane3e = Brightwater | realm3e = The Heartfire Quarter | serves3e = | servedby3e = Lliira, formerly: Selûne | portfolio3e = Beauty, love, passion | domains3e = Chaos, Charm, Good, Lust, Pleasure, Pride, Protection | worshipers3e = Aesthetes, hedonists, romantics, some Sun Soul monks | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A silken sash (whip) | holy days3e = Greengrass, Midsummer night | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = The face of a fire-haired maiden | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Brightwater | serves2e = | servedby2e = Lliira | portfolio2e = Beauty, love, passion | spheres2e = All, Astral, Charm, Creation, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Protection, Sun, Time, Thought minor: Combat, Elemental, Necromantic, Summoning | worshipers2e = Nobility, those who appreciate art and literature, those looking for love | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Greengrass, Midsummer night | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | symbol1e = A beautiful fire-haired maiden | homeplane1e = Arvandor | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Love, beauty, charisma, passion | worshipers1e = admirers of physical beauty | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Sune ( ), also known as Lady Firehair, was the deity of beauty, with governance also over love. Her dogma primarily concerned love based on outward beauty, with primary importance placed upon loving people who responded to the Sunite's appearance. Her symbol was that of a beautiful woman with red hair. Description ian greater goddess of beauty and love.]]When Sune appeared to the mortals of Faerûn she wore only a near-transparent gown. She was known for her lustrous red hair that draped down to the ground, her eyes of shining emeralds and ruby red plump lips. Worshipers Sune's highest priest was known as the Heartwarder, usually being the most handsome/beautiful clergy member both inside and out. They were expected to keep their appearance as flattering as possible and shower others with sweet words at least five times a month. Sune's clerics sought to bring beauty to the world in many forms, all of which were pleasing to the senses. They created great works of art, became patrons for promising actors, and imported exotic luxuries like satin and fine wines. Her followers also enjoyed looking beautiful, and hearing tales of romance. The stories ranged from star-crossed love, true love overcoming all else, to following one's heart. Her temples usually held social salons and displayed mirrors for use by lay parishioners. Some of them even had public baths for the local populace. Her shrines often stood on the corner of busy city streets. They would have a small ornate overhanging roof with a mirror underneath. They were used to check one's appearance while honoring Sune with prayer. Some shrines even held perfume and cosmetic items for those who could not afford such luxuries themselves. Orders ; Order of the Ruby Rose : A knightly order affiliated with the Church of Sune, made up of bards, fighters, and paladins. Their primary mission was to guard Sunite temples and holy sites, and occasionally accompany clerics doing good works or questing for something important to the Lady of Love. Initiation into the order was done by standing vigil in a temple of Sune for an entire night. If the goddess showed her favor by granting a vision or some other boon, the candidate was accepted into the order. Notable Sunites * Adon of Sune * Histra of the Edificant Library * Taegan Nightwind * Joelle Emmeline History of Sune.]] Sune's history is mostly told in myth regarding her various romances and flirtations with other gods. There exist tales of her relationships with practically every god except Talos, Umberlee, Malar, Auril, Tempus and Talona, whom Sune abhorred for their acts of destruction. Despite this, there is no known origin given for the goddess, with the earliest conjecture of her divinity during the Golden Age of Netheril ( - ) and her first mention of an established clergy during that realm's Shadowed Age ( - ). During the Time of Troubles, Sune rescued Sharess from death at the hands of Shar and restored the corrupted deity to her original state before Shar's influence affected her. During the Spellplague, Sune's plane of Brightwater was destroyed, but Selûne invited Sune and her exarchs to join her in the Gates of the Moon. During this period of transition, it was revealed that many lesser powers of love in the Realms, most notably Hanali Celanil, were all aspects of Sune. Sune, along with Tyr and Lathander was one of the triumvirate of deities who declared that Cyric should be imprisoned for the apparent death of Mystra. Relationships Sune was served by Lliira and also by Sharess. For saving Sharess from her, Shar considered Sune her enemy, resulting in Sune giving her aid to Mystra in her struggle against Shar and the Shadow Weave. She was also allied to Milil and Lathander, as well as Selûne, who once served her much as Sharess does now, but has since gone her own way. Sune was also known to enjoy long-term relationships, and many casual flirtations. The Lady Firehair disliked the Gods of Fury, as well as Tempus for the destruction they caused to beautiful things. Despite this, she had no true enemies among the gods, as the Gods of Fury dislike all others and Tempus considered her too flighty and therefore irrelevant to be worth the conflict. Outside of the Realms, Sune was considered a 'backwater power with delusions of grandeur' by her deific peers, such as Freya, Aphrodite and Hanali Celanil, but otherwise they got on well together - Sune of course, believing that she was the most beautiful of all of them. Dogma Appendix References Connections de:Sune Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Love domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Skill domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Pleasure domain deities Category:Clerics Category:Wizards Category:Bards Category:Sorcerers Category:Light domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Brightwater Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Chaos mantle deities Category:Communication mantle deities Category:Good mantle deities Category:Guardian mantle deities Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender